


Hogwarts Letter

by sskinner155



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Family, Fist Fights, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskinner155/pseuds/sskinner155
Summary: Albus is excited for his Hogwarts letter but its not in the mail.





	Hogwarts Letter

Albus's eyes flew open what he had mistaken the sound of wind as owl wings outside his window. He had been up for the last half an hour just lying in his bed waiting. Today was the day his Hogwarts letter would arrive.

Rolling to one side then the other he decided to just get up and wait for the owl to drop off the mail by the mail box. Slowly and quietly he crawled to the end of his bed, finding his footing on the latter he climbed down. He kept a close eye on the lump that laid on the bottom bunk, his brother James Sirius or Jamic as everyone called his. Jamic had been relentless with his teasing all summer. "Do you know what it means to not get a letter? Come on do ya? I know you know. A squib. No magic, No Hogwarts, No Future."

Albus was determined to prove him wrong. He wasn't a squib; his letter was waiting for him. Making his way through the dark room he opened the door just enough to squeeze out. The hallway was dark the sound of Teddy's snores loud coming from the other side of the hall. He walked to the stairs making sure not to step on any on the creaking floor panels. His parents and Lily's room was on the other end of the house where the stairs where and he didn't want to wake anyone.

Once at the front door he put on some shoes not bothering with socks and headed out. It was cold out even thought it was early July Albus considered going back for a coat but the sight of an owl flying away pushed the chill morning air away. He took off for the mail box his heart racing, his letter. He wasn't a squib, he had magic, he was going to Hogwarts and he had a future.

He almost plowed right into the post he was running so fast. He ripped open the door braking it off its hinges, his dad could fix it latter, and pulled out the pile of mail. He flipped through them quickly. The boring white ones, the ones that had red ATTENTION written across very menacing the ones they showed pictures of food. Then he saw it. Jamic's letter thick and brown. He quickly shoved it to the back ready to see his right behind it.

He was back at the beginning. His stomach dropped, and he couldn't remember how to breath. He flipped through them again and again. He had dropped all the mail to the ground and started putting them in piles. He had simply overlooked it, that it.

Once everything had been sorted, muggle junk mail, muggle bills, personal letters. Albus started blankly at all of it. There was only one letter sent from Hogwarts and it wasn't his. He grabbed Jamic's letter. It was thick maybe they were trying to save cost and sent the two of them together. Or maybe because Jamic was a third year now he got his early and Albus's would be delivered in the afternoon.

He was shaking the cold morning air nipping at his skin. "A squib. No magic, No Hogwarts, No future." He hadn't realized he was crying till the tears hit Jamic's letter. When he did it was impossible to stop.

The front door opened behind him. "Oh, getting the mail. Anything for me." Jamic voice was taunting. Albus quickly trying to pull himself together rubbing at his face to hid that he had been crying. He shoved Jamic's letter into his front of his pants.

"No, Just stuff for mom and dad." Albus said collecting all the other mail back up.

"What, I'm pretty sure my Hogwarts letter is in there." Jamic said coming down the sidewalk.

"No not yet. I think it's too early in the morning for the Hogwarts owls. Or maybe you didn't get high enough marks and they don't want you coming back." Albus snickered Jamic had just barely made it form his first year to his second all because he had a bad habit of not handing in homework. Jamic now stood over Albus he had grown several inches over the summer and liked to point this out all the time. He quickly snagged the mail for Albus's hands and looked through it.

"Told ya." Albus said when he looked back up at him.

He glared at Albus. "You took it."

"I did not."

"Yes, you did, I know it was in the mail box I saw it earlier!"

"What do you mean you saw it earlier!" Albus gasped. "You took my letter before I got to it." Of all the mean jokes Jamic had pulled on him this was the worst.

"You took mine!"

"Give me my letter!"

"Not until you give me mine." Albus dove at him wrapping his arms around his waist trying to offset his balance. Jamic started pounding on his back and head, grabbing Albu's night shirt he pulled it up over his head. Without being able to see he kicked off the ground wrapping his legs around Jamic's causing him to fall backwards onto the wet ground.

The pain of Jamic's weight and his own landing on top of his hands was sickening but Albus ignored it willing his hands free. He started looking digging through the pockets of Jamic's coat while he continued to pound on him. After struggling for several minutes, he found what he was looking for.

Getting up he kneed Jamic right in the gut putting as much weight as he could. He gave a pained groaning sound. Scraping back to his feet he ran into the house. It was one of the things that made them opposite of each other. Albus could take several hits without batting an eye while Jamice was usually down for the count after just one but he would eventually get back up and come for him.

He ran to the kitchen, he could hide in one of the cabinets. To his tremendous relief his dad stood at the counter looking at the coffee pot slowly dripping. Albus's dad was Harry Potter the famous wizard who had vanquished Voldemort nearly 20 years ago. Looking at the man now in his old Weird Sister t-shirt, boxers and socks it wasn't what many pictured. According to Witch Weekly, Achoo! and Albus's mother Ginny he was the most handsome wizard over thirty. He had long thick black hair that he wore up in a messy bun, short and lean build and green pricing eyes. Much like Albus's. However, if any asked Albus who he thought was the most Handsome wizard he'd say Bobby McIntire the Chaser for the Red Ravens.

"Goo-What happened to you?" Harry asked started by Albus's appearance.

"Jamic stole my Hogwarts letter then we got into a fight." Harry gave a groan grabbing some paper towels he pinched at Albus's nose who was unaware that it had been bleeding this whole time.

The front door opened with a bang. "Where'd you go you little-" Jamic stopped when he saw his dad standing with Albus in the Kitchen.

"James did you take you brother's letter?"

"Oh, it was just supposed to be a joke not my fault he can't handle it.

"Jamic it's far too early for this. Give him his letter."

"I got it back." Albus claimed showing him the crumbled letter in his fist.

"Yes, you got yours back now give me my letter." Albus pulled away from his dad reaching into his pants and pulled out Jamic's letter and tossed it on the floor next to him.

"I'm not wearing any underwear either."

"Lovely." His father whispered going back to cleaning the blood form his face and neck. Jamic gave a disgusted sound going and grabbing a pair of tongs and picking up the letter holding it at an arm's length away.

"Why don't you open your letter." Harry said picking Albus up and setting him on the counter. He went to the sink wetting a rag and enchanting it to be cold then pressed it to the back of Albus's head were a knot was forming.

Albus uncrumpled the letter finally getting to see it for the first time. It was all crinkly and a corner was ripped off, but he didn't care when he saw the Hogwarts coat of arms. Gold with a large red H surrounded by the for houses.

Mr. A. S. Potter

27, Church St.

Godric Hollow, England

He would be going to Hogwarts. Albus beamed up at his dad who smiled back. He tore open the letter wincing a bit when he realized his fingers still hurt form when Jamic landed on them. Tossing the envelop aside he began to read out loud.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

(Order of Merlin, First Class, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Albus S. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Neville Longbottom

Deputy Headmaster

"I'm finally going to Hogwarts." He said staring at the letter.

"It'll be your second home, you'll get to have your own adventures and meet you best friends."

"Adventures like yours?"

"Let's hope they aren't exactly like mine."

**Author's Note:**

> ***Just a little something I came up with a while ago but never published. I don't know why I headcanon that James would go by Jamic but I do, let me know if you like it. Feel free to leave a review and check out some of my other stories.***


End file.
